Piththtops in Thpace by CNJ as Told by Daffy Duck
by CNJ
Summary: Daffy Duck has had an enjoyable visit with his old friend Marvin and is on the way back home to Earth when a mishap sends him on a detour to Neptune and a planet outside our solar system. Daffy is extremely intelligent, but very emotional especially as an extroverted highly sensitive duck-HSD with attention deficit hyperactivity disorder-ADHD...and seeking a way back to Earth.


**Pit** - **thtops** **in** **Thpace**

 **by** **CNJ**

 **As** **Told** **by** **Daffy** **Duck**

 **PG** - **13**

 _A/N_ : My first _Looney_ _Tunes_ fanfic...I've always adored Daffy Duck, whom upon lots of reading, realized that our zany, wacky, quirky Daffy Duck is an extroverted highly sensitive duck (HSD for short) with ADHD

 _Disclaimer_ : None of the characters that readers and fans recognize are mine, much as I wish dear Daffy was.

 **1:**

 **Daffy:**

The Mars sky was dawning when my Martian friend, Marvin and I hugged goodbye and I got ready to fly back to Earth.

Pulling on my protective covering and covered my large orange bill, I waved one last time at Marvin, I started the thrusters, then took off.

I realize I am telling a wide variety and diversity of beings, creatures, and people this tale, so I recognize that some of you might not understand the experiences I have.

I know most humans and Earth creatures have never ventured into space at all and have never met other life from other planets.

Many human concepts are still a struggle for me, so if some of my language is off or wrong, I hope you will forgive me for errors in my story.

I am an Earth duck...not a Mallard or anything that spectacular...no one would mistake me, Daffy Dumas Duck, for one of the famous Boston Public Park Mallards...just an everyday black duck with a white neck ring.

I know I'm not even a very handsome duck either what with my funny huge orange bill, huge orange feet, overlarge dark brown eyes, and scruffy black feathers that ruffle so easily.

I can't speak out loud well, have a funny lisp where I pronounce my _s_ sounds like a spitting _th_ sound, land myself into the most ridiculous situations and am hyper and over-emotional.

My friend back home, Bugs Bunny the rabbit, has fun with me...he's so calm and smug most of the time while I just go to pieces.

Okay, I act like a huge shot and show off much of the time, but it's to protect myself against the elements, especially back on my home planet of Earth where duck hunters are abound...I know because my bill has been shot into seven zillion, five villion, four jillion, and sixty thousand different positions all over me.

Luckily those dumb hunters usually use elephant and giraffe guns and I live in an animated world, not the multi-molecule dimensional world, so I'm still miraculously alive.

Not to mention humans who dominate the Earth and have those huge cars, monstrous weapons, and often fight each other.

Many fears lurk inside of me despite the fiery bravado I put on in public...I shake easily and am afraid of so much...and one of my biggest fears is that I am truly a craven little timid coward. When I was a duckling, I was afraid of my own shadow and of the dark among many other things.

My mom would have to soothe me back to sleep after I woke up shaking and sometimes crying from a nightmare way more often than my six siblings...bless her, she was always so patient with my fears and quirks.

My father died when we were still young ducklings, so it was just our mother and us seven siblings...I am number five of the brood, the fifth-hatched duckling out of the shell.

Despite all the despicable things that go on back on Earth, I still consider the small planet my home, especially the swamps outside of Chicago and the Great Lakes just above Wisconsin where I grew up.

So, I'm headed back home...until a light goes on in the panel...what's this? I wondered. I tried to keep my eyes on Earth while pressing a button, but I guess I hit the wrong thing because the craft lurched upward abruptly, my stomach turned over, and I was shooting in the opposite direction _FROM_ Earth.

"Thuffering...!" I felt panic rising in me as I hunted for the navigation key...the crafts had changed recently and I was still trying to memorize the new arrangements.

Picking up the little phone from the panel, I started to radio in, but saw that it was dead, battery out.

"Ohhh, very wythe, duck," I muttered to myself as I tossed the phone down, frustrated with myself...I'm so scatterbrained sometimes.

The huge blue planet of Neptune loomed in front of me and I was prepared to be sucked in by the gaseous huge planet. The ship rocked and seemed to wave and entire insides sloshed like a huge storm in an ocean, making me feel quite sick and fearing I would puke all over my ship.

Then the rocking and waving eased and my ship slowed just seemed to float. Opening my eyes fearfully, I looked out and saw a huge blue swirling mass all around me. Somehow, seeing all that blue, a deep cobalt blue calmed my rattled nerves and my shaking eased, much to my relief.

I'm on Neptune, I thought, sitting back. My fear drained out of me like vapor after a storm back on Earth. I still have my space cover on, so maybe I could look around a bit. I had always wanted to visit Neptune.

Now that my breathing was relaxed, I wasn't scared now, and my shaking had ceased...I was glad I had avoided getting the gulps as I often do when I'm really scared or my throat goes dry on me...I eased my way out of the craft and looked around in amazement at the vast blue beauty of Neptune.

 _A/N_ : That's all for chapter 1, folks! Hope you enjoyed this. I think this story will be two or three chapters. I'm ironing out all the details for the next planet Daffy lands on.

3


End file.
